The long-term objective of my research is to understand the regulation of floral development in maize. A specific goal is to elucidate the function of the kn1 homeobox gene in floral development. To this end, I will analyze double mutant combinations between loss of function kn1-alleles and existing floral mutations. Interactions between kn1 and cloned floral genes will be determined by in situ localization of these gene products in kn1 recessive mutant plants. Genes that interact with kn1 will also be identified by screening for suppressers/enhancers of a recessive kn1- R1allele. Understanding the regulation and function of kn1 may provide clues as to the function of homeobox gene in other systems. Defining the downstream targets of kn1 may prove valuable as the homeodomain of KN1 is similar to that of the human PRL gene which has been implicated in causing pre-B cell leukemia. As part of my long-term goal, additional genes that are required for floral development will be obtained by screening for floral mutations among maize populations carrying the Mutator transposon. The predicted functions of these genes will be determined by analyzing the single mutant phenotypes and double mutant phenotypes with existing maize floral mutations. Because the new mutations are obtained in transposon lines, there is a strong probability of cloning the gene and thereby determining the wild type gene product.